Ripchord
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "I know you're sleeping with Bumper," Aubrey spat. So this was how Fat Amy was going to die. - Fat Amy/Bumper, Fat Amy/Aubrey - Starts the night of semi-finals.
1. Chapter 1

As everyone exited the Trebel bus, the Bellas tried to ignore the cheering of the Trebels from behind them. They didn't even make it to the finals which Aubrey blamed Beca for. Fat Amy personally thought it was because she couldn't belt out her solo like she did a regionals. Well, after Beca's improvisation she totally could have, but after seeing Aubrey tear Beca to shreds she was glad that she chose not to.

Amy turned a corner towards her dorm and found Aubrey standing there with her arms crossed, her lips pursed and an unmistakable glare in her eyes. "Jesus, Aubrey!" she exclaimed and clutched her chest. Amy looked around her and Aubrey, but all she found was an empty campus. _Seriously, where the hell did everyone go?_

"I know you're sleeping with Bumper," Aubrey spat.

So this was how Fat Amy was going to die.

"I- uhh- what are you talking about?" She might as well avoid the accusation. She'd like to live at least a few minutes longer.

"Don't play dumb, it's not a good look on you." Aubrey snapped back. "I saw you two yesterday humping like crazed rabbits behind the library. And I know you exchanged numbers at hood night."

Well, that threw Amy for a loop. "Wait, you knew all this time..."

"We needed you, Amy." She took a step closer and placed her hands on Amy's upper arms, squeezing tightly, but not too tight. "Beca was always disposable to me. But you're not. You never were." Another step closer. "Do you know why?"

Amy suddenly felt claustrophobic and wanted to take one giant step back from the tall blonde, but was still fearing for her life. And more importantly, her vocal chords. Aubrey's grip tightened on her arms and Amy winced a little which frighteningly enough made Aubrey's eyes light up. "Uhhh... 'cause I give good beauty tips?" Amy grinned nervously and she swore she saw a tug at Aubrey's lips.

"No," she shook her head and Amy didn't think it was possible, but the woman blocking her way stepped even closer, their bodies touching. "I wanted you specifically, Amy. I saw," she licked her lips slowly, "potential in you."

And before Amy could even open her mouth to respond, the thin blonde's lips were on hers. To say Amy was shocked would be a massive understatement. Two lesbians in their group of ten? _Well, eight now. Or seven, since Beca's gone..._ Aubrey squeezing Amy's arms again snapped her out of her thoughts and without processing what she was doing, Amy kissed her back. Aubrey opened her mouth and practically shoved her tongue down Amy's throat and Amy tried not to gag. It wasn't that the kiss was gross (she actually enjoyed Aubrey's soft lips and smooth tongue), it was the force of which Aubrey was pushing against Amy. She couldn't breathe. She needed air. _Now._

Amy remembered her idle hands at her side and thrust them towards Aubrey, pushing the woman backwards. When Aubrey was far enough away from her, Amy leaned back against the wall, her chest heaving, trying to breathe properly. _She was outside, damnit, why was her throat so constricted?_

"What the fuck, Aubrey?" she huffed out. "I didn't know you were gay." _Everything was so bright. Was the sun coming up? How long have they been out here?_

"Please, just because I'm in love with Unicycle doesn't mean I'm not attracted to a beautiful woman when I see one."

_What? Unicycle? Where did that come from? Why was she shouting? Everything was so blurry._

"Amy, are you okay?"

It felt like the world caved in around her as she slid down the wall. Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Aubrey Posen sat in the waiting room of the hospital that Amy was taken to. She completely panicked when Amy fainted and freaked out even more when her Aussie frieind grew pale and her full luscious lips that were just against her own began to turn blue. Aubrey grabbed her phone and called an ambulance and then grabbed Amy's phone and looked up the first person that came to her mind.

"Amy?!" The voice exclaimed. "Where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet me 30 minutes ago."

He sounded worried which made Aubrey's chest ache. She assumed Amy and Bumper were only fucking, but by the way Bumper sounded on the phone made her think otherwise. She also recalled many soft glances and quiet conversations between the two. And Aubrey just fucked it all up.

"Bumper, it's Aubrey," she spoke up, her voice shaking as she propped Amy's head on her lap. "Amy fainted and an ambulance is on the way. You were the only person I thought of to call." She heard ambulance sirens in the distance.

There was a pause on the other line and some sounds of shuffling before, "Which hospital?"

"St. John's."

And with that, both parties hung up and the paramedics began asking Aubrey questions while attending to Amy.

"Any new?"

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Bumper who was holding out a coffee from the cafeteria. Shaking her head _no_, she accepted the coffee with a quiet "thank you" as he sat down next to her. An awkward silence ensued for a good 20 minute before Aubrey muttered something Bumper couldn't quite catch.

"What's that?" He inquired, leaning slightly closer.

"I don't hate you, I said." She spoke louder, but kept her eyes down at her coffee that was currently too hot to drink. "I'm just really competitive and I stick to the rules and I was told to take down the Trebels so that's why I look at all of you with such disdain."

Bumper stared at her for a moment before averting his gaze and taking a sip of his coffee. "Amy didn't initiate us sleeping together, you know."

"No, I know that perfectly well." Her voice was dark and she glanced at him harshly.

He chuckled, "She was actually completely against it." He remembered back a few months ago when Amy smacked him across the cheek for kissing her randomly one day. "But for some reason the night of regionals she showed up at my door and..." he trailed off and shrugged. "She was terrified of you finding out."

Aubrey was about to respond when a doctor walked towards them. "Are you family of Amy-"

Before he could finish, Aubrey shot out of her chair. "No, her family lives in Australia, but I'm a friend and this is her... uhh..." _Boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy?_

"Boyfriend." Bumper answered for her. "Is she okay? Can we see her?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Your friend seemed to faint from a combination of stress and dehydration. When she woke up she told us that she was nervous about some competition and was sick to her stomach last night."

"She's been pretty stressed out about finals this week too." Bumper said, he looked at Aubrey who seemed to blanch and go suddenly quiet. "She had a stomach virus the other day and was up all night throwing up."

Aubrey felt like crying. She remembered Amy complaining about her stomach at rehearsal and how she fell during her solo, but she kept pushing her to keep going. And her little stunt this evening of forcing herself onto her larger friend did not obviously help her stress levels. Aubrey's stomach twisted in knots and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"We'll keep her overnight with an IV. If all goes well, you can pick her up in the morning." When the two nodded, the doctor pointed to a room. "She's right in there."

They muttered "thank you's" and walked to the door of Amy's room. Bumper entered the room first with Aubrey close behind. Amy turned her head towards the door and smiles as big as she could, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Bumper rushed forward and leaned over the bed, capturing Amy's lips between his. She smiled and kissed him back eagerly.

Aubrey stood back and looked down at her feet, wringing her hands together. She was overwhelmed with jealousy mixed with guilt. Just two hours ago Amy's lips were against her own, which ultimately led to her fainting. Aubrey Posen never thought she'd be jealous of Bumper Allen, yet here she was. When she heard the smack of lips parting, Aubrey looked up at the couple. Amy returned her stare, but her smile faltered as she looked between Aubrey and Bumper.

"Aubrey," she began, but Aubrey waved her hand at her to stop her from explaining.

"Don't worry. I'm not kicking you off the Bellas. Like I said, you're too valuable... to the team." She bit her lip and recalled their loss at semi-finals. "Not that it matters anymore." Tears filled Aubrey's eyes suddenly and she tried her best to hold them back, but failed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to hide your relationship with Bumper. It was selfish and I..." she couldn't finish, her tears coming harder and faster.

"Bump, give us a minute," Amy squeezed his hand and he kissed her forehead before exiting the room. "Come here," she scoot over in the bed and pat the spot next to her. Aubrey took a deep breath, forcing her tears to stop as she sat on the edge of the bed, minding Amy's IV. "I don't really know what to say, Brey."

Aubrey shook her head, feeling another wave of tears come on. "You don't have to say anything, it's my fault. I was too hard on you when I knew you were sick, but I wanted to win so bad. And then earlier when I kissed you. I just really like you, Amy. And I didn't know what else to do. It made me so mad and jealous when I saw you with Bumper-" she took a deep breath as sobs began to rack her body. "I forced myself on you. And it was wrong, I wasn't thinking, and you f-fainted and I c-couldn't help, I-"

Amy reached over and grabbed the hysterical blonde, bringing her into a hug. Aubrey rested her head on Amy's chest and clutched her hospital gown between her fist. She didn't ever want to let go.

_**End Part 1.**_

**A/N: Hello, loves! So along with my OTP being Bumper/Fat Amy, I also adorrrreeee Ambrey. So this is part one of a two part fic filled with Amy/Bumper AND Ambrey. PLEASE review! I need to know where my Ambrey shippers are! **

**Also, still trying to update my other fics, but I just HAD to write this one out before I lost my mind. THANK YOU though for all your amazing reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later as Amy sat cuddled up next to Bumper, who was watching Spongebob, she thought about the Bella leader. She hadn't seen Aubrey since that night. Amy held the thin blonde in her arms as she cried, but before she could get a word out, Aubrey apologized once more and fled the scene. Bumper had returned a few minutes later and stayed with Amy the rest of the night before they released her in the morning.

Amy didn't know what to do. She loved Aubrey, dearly. Yes, she was a complete and total controlling bitch, but Amy still loved her. And that kiss... _whew_. Amy couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. The feel of Aubrey's mouth against her own made her stomach tighten and her lips dry. But Amy knew it wasn't right. She didn't feel the same flutter in her stomach and her heart skip a beat like she did when Bumper kissed her. With Aubrey Amy felt lust. And with Bumper... she didn't want to think about it.

Biting her lower lip, Amy glanced at Bumper who was quietly humming along to the children's cartoon theme song. She suddenly threw her leg over his middle, straddling him, and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Bumper, not at all displeased by the sudden attack, but still confused, pulled back from her.

"Whoah, what's this?" He asked, a delightful grin on his mouth.

Kissing him again, she mumbled against his lips, "Shut up, you'll ruin it."

Amy wasn't positive as to why she had the urge to suddenly show Bumper that she was there and that she cared, but she had an inkling it had something to do with the L word. That word scared the shit out of Amy and she wasn't ready to commit to it. She was too young, Bumper was graduating, she was a Bella, he was a Trebelmaker, the list goes on... But then there it was again, the little flutter of her heart.

Ignoring it, she kissed him harder, her tongue seeking his and tangling them together. Bumper's hands began caressing her hips, ass, back and eventually made their was to her breasts. Amy mewled at the sensation, her arms wrapping around Bumper's neck to pull him closer as if he could leave her at any second.

The spontaneous make-out session slowed and turned into only a few pecks on the lips before Amy ultimately pulled away, but remained in Bumper's lap, his hands on her hips keeping her in place. "You're a shit-head, you know that?"

He threw his head back and laughed before responding, "And you're a bitch."

She giggled and kissed him again and Bumper turned, laying her down on the couch so his body covered hers.

The butterflies in her stomach went wild and her heart thumped loudly.

* * *

Amy was surprised to get a call from Aubrey when she was swimming with some friends. Apparently, the Footnotes were disqualified and the Bella's were back in to take on finals. Amy was beyond excited, but her stomach twisted in knots when she thought about the kiss she shared with Aubrey. She didn't want to lose a friend over it.

At the psycho rehearsal, Aubrey basically ignored Amy the entire time minus when she, Amy, and Chloe all fought for the pitch pipe. Well, Amy wasn't really fighting for the pitch pipe, she just wanted in on the fun. By the time Beca arrived and things calmed down, Amy set out to make sure Aubrey was all right, offering her a towel and resting her hand on her arm, showing her where the puke was on her face.

After everyone confessed something about themselves, the Bella's started to gather their things to leave. Amy went to go grab Aubrey so they could talk, but the tall blonde had already taken off, halfway outside already.

"Aubrey, wait!" Amy exclaimed, and started to jog towards her friend. She seriously needed to do cardio.

Luckily for her, Aubrey heard her call out and stopped instead of walking faster away. Amy caught up and wordlessly, the girls began walking towards Aubrey's apartment. 10 minutes later, both girls were standing in the extremely quiet apartment, the awkwardness of the situation laying heavily on both girls' shoulders. Finally giving up, Amy spoke.

"Aubrey, listen," she sighed. "I'm sorry." She walked closer to the woman and grabbed her hands. "I really like you, Aub, I do." She watched as the other girl bit her lip and Amy cursed herself for what she was about to say next, but surprisingly, the Bella leader finished for her.

"But you love Bumper."

Amy stared at her friend, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

And then it was silent again.

Both girls stood there, Amy's hands no longer holding Aubrey's, and they stared anywhere but each other.

"I'm happy for you." Aubrey whispered.

Amy felt a smile reach her lips and hugged her friend closely. Aubrey hugged her back, tight, and Amy had a flashback to the night in the hospital when Aubrey clutched at her hospital gown. "You won't run away again, will you?"

Aubrey pulled back and grinned genuinely, shaking her head no.

"Good," Amy slung her arm around Aubrey's shoulder. "Cause I don't know what I'd do without my favorite aca-bitch."

* * *

_6 months later..._

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as usual."

"Should I change my-"

"No."

"What about my-"

"It's too hot for that."

"So I don't need to-"

"Nope."

"Good, I'm glad we talked it out."

Aubrey smiled at her nervous friend and walked up to her, giving her a hug from behind. "Calm down, Amy. You look perfect."

"It's just," Amy sighed, turned around to face her close friend. "It's been 4 months since he's seen me..."

"I know, but no worries." Aubrey brushed a piece of hair out of Amy's face, tucking it behind her ear. "He came back for you, Amy."

The shorter blonde nodded and hugged her friend when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"And that's my queue to leave." Aubrey quipped, grabbing her purse. "See you tomorrow, sweetie. And I want details." She went out the back way of the house Amy shared with Beca and Stacie.

Amy slowly walked up to the door and opened it wide to reveal Bumper holding a box of chocolates. She lunged forward and attached herself to him making him stumble a bit, but he kept his balance and hugged her back. She looked up and kissed him deeply, entangling her hands in his hair which was much shorter than he last time she saw him.

The kissed ended and they grinned, glad to be back in each other's arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

He captured her lips again, pushing her back into the apartment, shutting the door with his foot and then he spun around, never breaking the kiss, and pushed her against the wall. By the time they parted, they were both out of breath and Bumper caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I've loved you since I first saw you at hood night," he said, his arms tightening around her. "And I'll _always_ love you, Fat Amy."

**The End.**

**A/N: Wooww, corny ending, what a surprise. ahaha I'm so fucking exhausted so if there are any mistakes, then I'm sorry. Reviews are wonderful.**


End file.
